Public Display of Affection
by HypnoticMelody
Summary: -ONE SHOT- With their new found relationship, Jason and Melody are taking things slow. So slow in fact, it's actually started to annoy Zack. A little PDA doesn't hurt anyone, right? Jason/OC -Deleted Scene From One of the Guys II-


**Public Display of Affection**

* * *

**Summary-[****_ONE SHOT_] With their new found relationship, Jason and Melody are taking things slow. So slow in fact, it's actually started to annoy Zack. A little PDA doesn't hurt anyone, right? [_Deleted Scene From One of the Guys II_] **

* * *

Jason Lee Scott and Melody Porter, newest couple at Angel Grove High, weren't much for PDA. After all, they had been best friends for years, so it was weird to even refer, or just to _think_ about each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. And it was an even weirder thought for them to actually hold hands or show their relationship at school, despite the news spreading quickly.

Before they had even gotten together, and before Kimberly and Tommy started seeing each other, the two of them and their friends has spent plenty of hours cracking up at the people who went way too far with their PDA. Jason and Melody were both intelligent, pragmatic (more for Jason than Melody), logical people who did not find much importance in flirting endlessly with each other or cooing so many sappy words of undying love. Plus, after Melody and Jason had started dating, Melody had quickly put her foot down on what pet names she _refused_ to be called by Jason. And they didn't need to prove to anyone else how much they liked each other.

And that bothered Zack. A _lot_.

He knew first hand that his two friends were a couple, but if he hadn't known them, he wouldn't believe as they weren't _acting_ like a couple. No one ever saw them holding hands in the hallway. No one ever saw him walk her to class or offer to carry her books. Sure, rumors went around emerging from the fact that they lived together, but the two of them didn't let it bother them at all. Jason didn't quite understand why it bothered him so much and Zack could barely explain it himself. It just bugged him.

"Did you catch the football highlights last night, man?" Zack asked his best friend as he shoved his school books into his locker.

"Nah, man, I was practicing all last night," Jason replied as he swung open his locker door, sliding his backpack down his arm. "Golden Pipe Tournament's coming up soon, remember?"

"Don't worry about it, Jase," Zack said with a shake of his head, punching his friend on the shoulder. "You're a lock on winning that trophy." He looked around and lowered his voice. "Besides, with all the Ranger stuff that's happened since the start of the year, you've gotten a lot of practice."

"He's right, Jason," Trini commented. "As long as you believe you can do it, then you have a good chance." She gave him a warm smile, rubbing his shoulder. "Think positively and positive things will happen to you. And in the meantime, we'll help you train if you need it."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," Jason replied, giving Trini a one armed hug.

"Hey, where's Mel?" Kimberly asked from across the hall where she was leaning against her locker. Tommy was standing by her, holding her books as she ran a brush through her hair, straightening her ponytail before school started.

"Yeah, doesn't she get a ride with you to school in the morning, Jase?" Tommy asked, arching an eyebrow, his lips twitching into an amused smile.

"Mom took her to a dentist appointment this morning," Jason replied, glancing at his watch. "She should be back by now actually. She probably just hasn't gotten out of class yet." Zack chuckled and Jason rolled his eyes, immediately understanding why his friend found a routine visit funny. "Anyway, Tommy, you want to spar this afternoon? I've been working on a new kata that I want to try out."

"Yeah, no problem, man," Tommy replied with a shrug.

"Perhaps I could assist you as well, Jason," Billy spoke up for the first time, looking up from his science book. He used a single finger to push his glasses up his nose. "I've been thinking of some sort of training regimen to help increase your probability of winning as well as keeping you in top form."

"I really appreciate that, Billy," Jason said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Sounds good to me." He let out a sigh and gave his friends a peaceful smile. "I can't thank you guys enough for always being there for me."

"In light of recent events I'd say some more than others," Zack said with a teasing grin, repeatedly elbowing Jason in the side. "Although you'd never know it just by looking at the two of you."

"Not this again, Zack," Jason groaned, briefly rolling his eyes. "Would you just drop it?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Billy commented with a frown, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked back and forth between Jason and Zack.

"Does _anyone_ else think that it's weird that they don't do any PDA?" Zack asked, raising his eyebrows. "Like at _all_."

"Zack, just leave them alone," Trini said, shaking her head. "They can do whatever they want."

"Yeah, and last I checked, _you_ weren't the one dating Mel, Jason is," Kimberly pointed out as she closed her locker door with a small slam. She took her books back from Tommy and gave him a smile of thanks. "I don't get why it bothers you so much."

"We're just taking things slow, that's all," Jason replied, starting to slide his books into his backpack. He then zipped up his red back and shouldered it, closing his locker door with a firm push of his hand. "You know, talking and getting to know each other more."

"Not like you haven't spent the past ten years doing that," Tommy said sarcastically. Jason shot him a warning look and Tommy just laughed. "Hey, you can take your relationship at any speed you want. It's no skin off my nose."

"Go any slower and a _snail_ will pass you by," Zack said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean, come _on_ man. You've been eyeing this girl ever since the second grade and now that you're dating her…you just act like you're friends."

"Newsflash, Zack, that's because we _are_," Jason replied, lifting his fist to knock on his friends' forehead. Zack wordlessly batted Jason's hand away from him.

"All I'm saying is, PDA is nothing to be ashamed of," Zack stated, putting his hands up defensively. "And it's fun." He gave Jason an easy going smile. "I just want to see you happy, that's all."

"I know," Jason replied with a sigh. He knew there wasn't anything he could do about Zack.

Whatever Zack wanted to say, he usually just said it and that's what made him and Jason friends. While Jason was the type to really think about what he was going to say, Zack wasn't afraid to just spit out whatever was on his mind. Jason could always trust Zack to tell him the truth whenever he asked for it. And sometimes when he didn't ask for it either.

The bell rang, sending a loud, high pitched peal into the air. The hallways immediately flooded with students as they made their way out of one classroom to either hurry to their next one, go to their lockers, or to find a place to relax during their free period. Out of the crowed squeezed Melody as she made her way towards her locker.

"Hey guys," she greeted, popping the door open to exchange her books. "You guys are lucky you have a free period at the end of the day. I just want school to be over by now." She then turned towards her friends and gave a wide toothy smile. "Happy to report that once again, I'm cavity free."

"Which is surprising considering how much junk food you eat," Kimberly said with a shake of her head as she started clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Melody joked closing her locker door. "So, what'd I miss?" She looked around at all of her friends when they didn't immediately reply. "Why do I get the feeling that you were just talking about me."

"Because we were," Tommy instantly replied, earning a hard elbow in the side from Kimberly.

"Is this about the PDA thing again?" Melody asked, an annoyed look on her face as she turned towards her friend in pink, who's eyes widened at being caught. "Or was it Trini this time?" She scratched her eyebrow, pressing her lips together. "How many times do I have to tell you that we're taking things slow? Besides, PDA isn't really my thing as I don't want to shove this in your guys' faces."

"And _you_ were harping on _me_ for bringing it up?" Zack asked, pretending to look offended as he glanced back and forth at Kimberly and Trini who exchanged glances as Tommy and Billy laughed.

Melody opened her mouth to say something else, but the bell rang again. "Lucky for you I have class," she said with a teasing smile, "or I'd really chew you out about this one." Kimberly just shrugged. "Anyway, I better go before I'm late. I'll see you guys after class."

"_Walk her to class_," Zack said in between a coughing fit, giving Jason a hard push. He cleared his throat, putting a hand up to his neck. "Wow. I don't know where that one came from."

"Ha ha," Jason said with a shake of his head before turning towards Melody. "Considering I don't think he, or Kim for that matter, will leaves us about this, mind if I walk you to class?"

"Sure," Melody replied with a small smile as Jason fell into step beside her.

Zack cringed as he watched his friends walk down the hall before he strode after them. "Ok, that's it," he cried, getting their attention.

He shoved his way between them, grabbing Melody's right wrist and Jason's left as he went, pushing their hands together so they were holding hands. He spotted the weird looks on his friends' faces and widened his eyes innocently. Melody looked like she was going to say something but stopped and pulled her hand from Jason's before taking it again, threading her fingers through his. Jason looked over at her, giving a shy smile which she returned.

"Finally," Zack said with a huge sigh of relief as if a weight was actually lifted from his shoulders. He gave a bright smile. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel better."

Jason chuckled. "Thanks man."

"Don't sweat it." Zack shrugged. "I told you the Zack-Man's got some moves." He gave a toothy grin, sliding his hands into his back pockets. "So." He looked around at his friends, looking relaxed. "Who's up for a juice after school?"

* * *

**This idea just came to me when I was re-reading what I've written in One of the Guys II since I put Jason and Melody together and noticed that they weren't into PDA (and in my opinion not as much as Tommy and Kimberly). Anyway, I just wanted to give a little explanation as to why.**

**~MysticMelody101~**


End file.
